lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
List of weapons
Despite the fine scenery, inimical and capricious weather, mendacious Traders and NPCs, all S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games involve combat at some stage. *Weapons are your primary defense against mutants and hostile factions in the Zone. Weapons can range from handguns, shotguns and rifles to grenades and rocket launchers. In the Lost Alpha HUD weapons section you have two weapon slots for a primary and secondary weapon. The primary weapon slot is where SMGs, Shotguns, Rifles and other large, high-powered weaponry are equipped. The secondary weapon slot is where handguns are equipped. In addition to these slots, you also have a slot for your knife. *By convention and in common with the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. wikis, weaponry is referred to by its "in game" name and not its "real life" name when quoted in article pages. There is much more flexibility when mentioned in comments or blogposts. Contributors are understood to be cognizant regarding what they are talking about. *Note that in all sub-pages the cost of any given item refers to the base cost of that item as given in the relevant .ltx gamefile (these are usually located in the "config" directory of the decompressed "gameroot") *Note that this base cost is indicative only and may vary considerably with the price that the player may be able to trade the article for with another NPC. *Quest variants are generally not listed below, as they may be of limited use to the player. Variation Weaponry :See: #PRM Modpack Melee Weapons *Knife Pistols *.44 Magnum Revolver (.44 Magnum) *.44 SPL Revolver (Stubby Magnum) *.44 Raging Bull (Bull Magnum) *Martha (Beretta 92F) *Black Kite (IMI Desert Eagle) **Big Ben **Big Deagle (wpn_eagle_m1) *Kora-919 (Colt M1911) ** Noiseless Kora *Fort-12Mk2/Fora-12 (Fort-12) ** Fort-15 *HPSS-1m (Browning Hi-Power) *Noiseless Pistol (PB1s) (PB/6P9) *PMm (Makarov Pistol) *SIP-t M200 (SIG P220) *UDP Compact (H&k USP Compact) *Walker P9m (Walther P99) ** Walker 9x18 Shotguns *Shotgun *Chaser 13 (Mossberg Maverick 88) **Combat Chaser *TOS 34 *Sawn-off Double-barrel Shotgun (TOZ-66 sawn-off) *SPSA14 (Franchi SPAS-12) ** Threaded SPSA14 Sub-machine Guns *Viper 5 (H&K MP5) **Viper 5 9x18 (H&K MP5 variant 1) **Noiseless Viper (H&K MP5 variant 2) Assault Rifles *Akm 74/2 (AKS-74) *Akm 74/2U (AKS-74U) *Akm 74/2U special (AKS-74U variant) *AKM 74/1 *Fast-shooting Akm 74/2 (AKS-74 variant) *FT 200M (FN F2000) *GP 37 (H&K G36) *IL 86 (Enfield L85A1) *TRs 301 (Z&M LR300) **Sniper TRs 301 (from v1.4007 - has two variants) *Obokan (AN-94) **Sniper Obokan **Storming Obokan *SGI 5k (SIG SG-550) **Sniper SGi 5k *Tunder S14 (OTs-14 Groza) **"Tunder" 5.45 **OTs-14 4A 7.62mm *VLA Special Assault Rifle (AS VAL) (SA "Avalanche") **Sniper VLA (AS VAL variant) Sniper Rifles *Gauss Rifle *Sniper rifle SVDm-2 (SVD) *Sniper TRs 301 (from v1.4007 - has two variants) *Sniper AKMS (v1.4007) *SVUmk2 (SVU) *Vintar BC (VSS Vintorez) Grenade and Rocket Launchers *Bulldog 6 (RG-6) *Bulldog-6 m209 (RG-6 variant) *RPG-7u (RPG-7) Grenades *F1 Grenade *RGD-5 Grenade *Smoke Grenade Ammunition Shotgun Shells *12x70 Buckshot *12x70 No. 4 Buckshot (v1.4007) *12x76 Slug *12x76 Dart Pistol Rounds *9x18 mm rounds *9x18mm +P+ rounds *9x19mm FMJ *9x19mm PB1s *.44 Regular *.44 Incendiary *.45ACP FMJ *.45ACP Hydroshock Intermediate Caliber Rifle Rounds *5.45x39 mm rounds *5.45x39mm BP *5.56x45mm SS109 *5.56x45mm AP Subsonic Rifle Rounds *9x39mm PAB-9 *9x39mm SP-5 *9x39mm SP-6 Sniper/Machine Gun Rounds *7.62x54 mm 7N1 rounds *7.62x54 mm BP rounds *7.62x54R 7N14 rounds *7.62x54R rounds Box Custom Rounds *Gauss Rounds Rocket Propelled Grenades *OG-7v Grenade Shells *VOG-25 grenade *VOG-25R grenade *M209 grenade Accessories *GP-25 Kostyer grenade launcher *NSPU-3 scope (v1.4005) *PO 3-9x24 scope (v1.4005) *PSO-1 scope *PSS-2x scope (v1.4005) *SUSAT scope *SUSAT 1.6x scope (v1.4002) *SUSAT Mera scope (v1.4002) *SUSAT Night x4 scope (v1.4002) *SUSAT Twilight x1.6 scope (v1.4005) *Revolver telescopic sight *M203 grenade launcher *Silencer (generic to v1.4002) *Silencer for 5.45mm (v1.4005) *Silencer for 5.56mm (v1.4005) *Silencer for 7.62mm (v1.4005) *Silencer for .45cal (v1.4005) *Silencer for 9mm (v1.4005) Cut Weapons and Ammo Ammo *5.7x28mm SS190 Rounds *9x18 PBP *Crossbow Arrow SMGs *FN P90 *Mac 10 Rifles *Mosin Nagant M1891/30 Machine Guns *PKM Machine Gun (restored from v1.4005) Other *Crossbow Category:Lost Alpha